A Power Ranger Christmas
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is one of the few times I write a one shot I probably will write another but enough about that- Four years after the defeat of Master Xandred, the rangers gather back at the Shiba house


Twenty four year old Jayden Shiba and his pregnant wife of a year twenty two year old Emily Shiba were setting up the Shiba house for Christmas decorations. The former rangers were coming back to the Shiba house for Christmas. They had defeated Master Xandred four years ago and this was the first time all of the rangers were getting back together for Christmas.

The white and black rangers, Charlotte and Jacqueline, had been studying at Julliard in New York City. Charlie went to the school of music while Jackie went to the school of dance.

The blue and pink rangers, Kevin and Mia, had gotten married two years after the defeat of Master Xandred and moved back to Kevin's hometown. Kevin was a swim teacher and Mia was kindergarten teacher.

The green ranger, Mike, surprisingly got married to Cassandra Daniels, a girl who worked at the cupcake bakery they went to after a big victory. They had moved to Miami to be near Mike's dad.

The gold ranger, Antonio, got married when he opened a seafood restaurant in town. He met his future wife in the restaurant.

And finally the rangers' mentor, Ji, had retired to the quiet fields of the country side.

"I can't wait for everyone to get back" Emily said trying to hang a giant reef.

"Let me get that Em" Jayden said hanging it up.

"I'm sorry Jay this big belly isn't really helping any" Emily said rubbing her belly.

Jayden smiled before he kissed her forehead and then her stomach. "It's okay Em I don't mind doing stuff for you" Jayden said.

"Aww you're sweet" Emily said before she kissed him.

"Did you get Charlie her secret Santa gift?" Jayden asked.

"Yes and she's going to love it. Did you get Jackie's present?" Emily asked.

"It was hard but I did it" Jayden said.

Before the Christmas party, the last time the rangers got together, each other rangers drew names for secret Santa.

Jayden got Jackie

Kevin got Mike

Mia got Kevin

Mike got Antonio

Emily got Charlie

Antonio got Jayden

Charlie got Mia

Jackie got Emily

Ji was extra so he decided not to play

Jayden and Emily finished up decorating when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it" Emily said. She walked over to the door and answered it and saw twenty one year old Charlotte Shiba and Jacqueline Shiba. "Charlie! Jackie!" Emily said hugging them. "You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks Em" Charlie said smiling.

"Jayden!" Jackie exclaimed running over to her older brother and knocking him down.

"Oof!" Jayden exclaimed as he hit the floor.

"Did you miss me?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes Jackie I totally miss being tackled to the floor" Jayden said.

"Yay! I knew you would" Jackie said as Charlie helped her up.

"Charlie what's wrong you look so sad" Emily said.

"Oh you know Roy's off to basic training and he didn't come home for Thanksgiving I don't know if he's going home for Christmas" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie he'll be fine" Jackie said.

"So Jackie is Marth coming?" Emily asked.

"Yep he sure is!" Jackie said happily. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh I'll get it" Jackie said running over to the door and opening it to reveal Marth. "My baby!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she hugged him. "Mwah!" Jackie said kissing him. "I'm so glad you made it"

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world" Marth said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Jackie said looking up at him.

"Yea really dreamy" Jayden said sarcastically causing Emily to elbow him.

Soon everyone else started to arrive and it upset Charlie even more to find that Roy wasn't coming. Before dinner they decided to open presents for secret Santa.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Ji asked.

"I'll go" Jayden said standing up. He walked over to the tree and picked up a long package and handed it to Jackie. "Merry Christmas Little Sister" Jayden said.

"Yay!" Jackie said ripping the package open. "Aww" Jackie said.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Little Mustachioed plush animals" Jackie said holding up a pink bunny with a brown mustache. "They're all perfect. Now I have pets for my dorm"

"Are you twenty one or sixteen?" Mike asked.

"Don't listen to him" Jackie said covering the bunny's ears.

"Alright I'll go next" Kevin said. "Merry Christmas Mike" Kevin said handing him a small present.

"Thanks Kev" Mike said unwrapping it.

"What is it hon?" Cassie asked.

"No way it's the game Kevin took from me when we were roommates. Mikey Jr's going to love this" Mike said.

"My turn" Mia said handing her husband a slim present.

"Thank Mia" Kevin said opening to reveal a positive pregnancy test. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Kevin you're pregnant!" Jackie exclaimed. "Well technically Mia's pregnant but it's your baby!" Jackie said happily.

"Thank you it's great" Kevin said kissing her.

"Congrats Kev" Mike said.

"Emily do you want to go next?" Mia asked.

"Uh no I'll go last I think my present will be the best" Emily said.

"Alright then I'll go next" Mike said pulling out one of those singing bass. "Merry Christmas, Antonio"

"Thanks Amigo! I've always wanted one of these but my dad said they were annoying" Antonio said.

"Alright then who's next?" Ji asked.

"I'll go" Antonio said. "Merry Christmas Jay"

"Thanks Antonio" Jayden said unwrapping the present to reveal a black and white photo of him and Antonio when they were younger. "I remember this photo this is when we helped your dad in the market" Jayden said.

"Yea I found it when I was helping my dad clean out the house" Antonio said.

"Thanks man" Jayden said knocking knuckles with him.

"My turn" Charlie said happily. She reached into her bag and pulled out a velvet box. "Merry Christmas Mia" Charlie said handing it to her.

"Thank you Charlotte" Mia said opening it to reveal a pink diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh thank you Charlie it's beautiful"

"Thanks Roy help me get it" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie I'm sure he'll call" Jayden said.

"Maybe..." Charlie said with a sigh.

"Jackie's turn!" Jackie said happily. She walked into the backroom and came out with a pet carrier. "Merry Christmas Emily!" Jackie said. She opened it and a piglet climbed out.

"Oh he's so cute!" Emily said.

"Jacqueline..." Jayden said.

"What? Surely you're not going to deny your wife this beautiful pig. Plus he's trained you can train them just like puppies. Pig play dead" Jackie said. The piglet let out a loud squeal before he fell over. "A little over dramatic but I suppose it gets the job done" Jackie said with a shrug. "And he isn't going to get much bigger. He's a micro mini pot belly pig" Jackie said.

"I think he's cute he can keep me company until the baby comes" Emily said as the pig jumped on to her lap.

"If he isn't going to get much bigger then I guess he won't be much trouble" Jayden said.

"Thank you Jayden" Emily said. "Now it's time for my present" Emily said standing up. She walked into the back room and came back out with Roy, shocking Charlie.

"Merry Christmas Charlotte" Roy said holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Roy" Charlie said standing up and hugging him. "I thought you weren't coming home" Charlie said with her head in his shoulder.

"I didn't want to disappoint you after I missed Thanksgiving and there's something important I needed to do" Roy said before he knelled down on his knee.

"Roy..." Charlie said as Roy took her hand.

"Charlotte Lynnette Shiba you are the most beautiful, most wonderful, most intelligent and the most wonderful woman I've ever met in my life and I don't deserve you. But if you agreed to be my wife I wouldn't want any other Christmas present" Roy said.

"Yes" Charlie said crying. "A thousand times yes" Charlie said as Roy stood up and hugged him.

"Turns out you were right Em" Mike said.

"Yea you did have the best present" Mia said smiling.

"I told you" Emily said smiling.

"Alright let's get started with dinner" Ji said.

"Wait a minute Ji" Jayden said. "Charlie, Jackie go get it"

"Right" The twins said before they ran out.

"What's going on?" Ji asked.

"Well since you weren't playing secret Santa, we decided to all chip in and buy you a Christmas present" Mia said.

"Merry Christmas Ji!" The twins said as they walked in with big screen T.V

"Thank you all" Ji said smiling. "This will go great in the living room"

After they finished opening the rest of the presents, they ate dinner as a big happy family.


End file.
